


Party Hat

by sapphirecobalt



Series: sapphirecobalt's Story Times [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Dick Jokes, Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Funny, Hangover, M/M, Party, Sam Winchester is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirecobalt/pseuds/sapphirecobalt
Summary: Dean wakes up to a surprise. Hilarity ensues.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, DeanCas, Destiel
Series: sapphirecobalt's Story Times [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927117
Kudos: 20





	Party Hat

**Author's Note:**

> Edited but not beta'd. I hope you enjoy!

" _What the fuck?!_ " 

Dean woke to a pounding, head splitting migraine, courtesy of those extra shots of blow job's from the previous night. Prying his eyes open, Dean winces at the light; he keeps them closed.

When he finally speaks, "Shuddup, Sam," he notices just how dry his mouth is (think, Sahara Desert). 

"What the hell happened?"

Dean risks opening his eyes again, a risk which pays off once he adjusts, and gives a perfunctory glance around the room. Several (presumably empty) bottles of beer, vodka, tequila and whipped cream are scattered around the room. From his spot on the couch, he can see several of his and Cas' friends passed out drunk. Most on the floor, a couple on the table, and a few on the other couch.

A soft snore from below draws Dean's attention. He looks down and notices three things: 1) He's naked (not unusual, this is his boyfriend's house, after all), 2) said boyfriend, Cas, is conked out and drooling on his stomach (again, not unusual) and 3) there's a blue-and-white striped party hat on his dick (unusual).

He looks up at his younger brother, frowning, as if Sam, who wasn't allowed to go to the party since he's not old enough, would have any idea of what's going on.

That's when Dean belatedly remembers Sam asked him a question. "Cas' 21st birthday, 'member?"

Sam looked at Dean, looked around the room, looked back at Dean, gaping before letting out a frustrated huff and storming out of Cas' place, slamming the door in the process.

The sound of the slamming door only made his hangover worse and Dean held a hand to his head. 

He wasn't the only one affected, if the groans from some of his friends and Cas’ grumbling were anything to go by. Cas lifted his head, slowly. 

"What....happened?"

Cas' face is red, covered in his own drool, and his hair is going in all sorts of directions and Dean can't help but smile and feel the emotions stirring in his chest at the sight of Cas' confused head tilt. 

When Cas' glance around the room ended with him staring at the party hat on Dean's dick, Cas mumbled, "Dean, why's there a party hat on your dick?"

And what else could Dean do but give the birthday boy the sleepiest, most uncoordinated flirty wink imaginable and respond with, "There's a party in my pants."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was live written in the #storytime channel of the Profound Bond Discord Server. Are you 18+? Do you ship Destiel? Come join us at the [Profound Bond Server ](https://discord.gg/profoundbond). We'd love to have you!


End file.
